Blue's Big Musical Movie (2015 re-release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Blue's Big Musical Movie (also known as "Blue's Big Musical The Movie") is a Blue's Clues Movie Special that will be re-released on the US DVD on Saturday, September 5, 2015 in the United States, and Canada. It will be a re-released of the 2000 Blue's Clues Movie Special, "Blue's Big Musical Movie". Plot Everybody is getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and we need someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is, or is he going to give up? Educational Theme: Music Recap Blue welcomes you to the house and Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper tell you they are preparing to have a big music show until they hear snoring. Steve is still asleep, so Blue takes you into the bedroom and helps Tickety Tock wake him up immediately. When Steve wakes up, he needs you to help him get everything ready for the "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" show. Steve and the rest of his friends go into the kitchen to have some breakfast food. Periwinkle hears about the show, he misinterprets it to be a magic show and he heads off to practice his magic tricks. Blue gives Steve a list of things to do: make their costumes, build a stage and make snacks for the neighbors. Steve makes up a plan about what Slippery Soap, Shovel and Pail, Mailbox, Tickety and Blue are going to sing about in the big music show. Tickety said Blue would be her duet and sing about being a classroom teacher. Tickety loses her voice until Steve and the others remember that the show is today. Everyone is delighted that Tickety could ring her bells besides sing, but Blue is worried that she needs a new singing partner to sing when she is a duet. So we play Blue's Clues to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner. Steve adds three clues to his list of things to do. But then Steve hears Sidetable Drawer singing. Sidetable tries to say something when Steve runs into the kitchen to help Mr. Salt find flour to make some chocolate chip cookies for the neighbors' snack. After helping him, Sidetable gives Steve the handy-dandy notebook and Steve is going to tell he is really going to need your help today trying to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner and getting everything done in time for the big show. Steve runs into the backyard, where Mailbox was putting up the posters to tell everyone about the show. Meanwhile, Steve finds the first clue on the handy-dandy notebook. After trying to figure out who should be Blue's singing partner, Steve realizes his clipboard is missing. Periwinkle shows you his magic trick as he says the magic words; 'Peri-pocus-ocus-crocus'. Then he heads off looking for Steve telling him about the big magic show. Steve finds his list as Slippery tries to let him help find the hats. Sidetable is trying to ask Steve if she would like to sing in the show. Slippery and Steve have a part that is perfect for Sidetable. She knows how sometimes she would hold all the hats on top of her table. Tickety, Pail, Mailbox, Slippery and Shovel are asking Steve what to do with all the stuff. Blue has an idea while helping Shovel and Pail make a doctor's costume. After putting things together, Steve and Blue help their friends make a house and put a curtain together to build the stage. When they are all finished, Steve checks off making their costumes and building the stage. Then he walks back to the house, where Periwinkle is trying to show him his magic trick. Mr. Salt is in the kitchen and trying to find the chocolate chips then still making chocolate chip cookies. As Steve runs into the kitchen, Periwinkle shows you his magic trick and hides a knob under his purple cape. Then Periwinkle wants you to say the magic words; 'Perry-pokess-okess-crokess'. After that, Periwinkle runs off to show Steve his magic trick and Steve is in the kitchen helping Mr. Salt find the chocolate chips on the bottom shelf. When he returns, Steve finds the second clue on the knob and draws it in his notebook, then leaves. Periwinkle comes back disappointed Steve didn't want to see his trick. Steve comes and draws the clue in the notebook. Then Steve realizes that he has to make his song for the show. Blue and Steve skidoo in a piece of music. Steve tries to figure the tempo or rhythm of his song with the kids with the help of G-Clef and the notes. G-Clef helps Steve figure the tempo of song like a train leaving a station. G-Clef also said that the last thing that the song needs is soul. Steve realizes it and tells the kids to give the song heart and soul and after that Steve finishes the song After that, Steve returns to his backyard. Periwinkle returns with his tricks and notices again that Steve is gone again. Then Steve returns and said, he needs help with Slippery. The problem is that Slippery keeps on falling off his boat and Steve, Blue, and Tickety tell him "When something goes wrong don't give up." Steve realizes he has to find the third clue and Mailbox told him that the neighbors are coming. Steve found Side Table Drawer and told her that she isn't carry those hats anymore and tells her that she is collecting the tickets inside her drawer. Side Table Drawer is disappointed again that she couldn't tell him that she wants to sing in the show. Anyway, Steve still looking that third clue and gets disappointed that he isn't smart as the kids when they found the clues(in previous episodes.) Mailbox, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel and Pail tell him to don't give up and just go on. Steve gets up and goes on until he ran into a lot of boxes and found the third clue by himself. Then he goes to the Thinking Chair and the show is about to start. Steve thinks about the clues and the kids know it is Side Table Drawer. Then Steve tells everyone that he found the third clue by himself and it's Side Table Drawer who could be Blue's singing partner in the show, but Side Table went missing after they were going to tell she is Blue's singing partner. Then the gang splits up to find Side Table. Then Periwinkle comes up and tells Steve to see his tricks and they split up and Periwinkle and the kids are the only ones who found her. Periwinkle and Side Table feel sad that they never told Steve about singing or show the tricks. Side Table is a part of Periwinkle's tricks and she is going to ask Steve to sing in the show. Periwinkle show his trick to the gang saying 'Perry-pokess-okess-crokess' and the gang repeats it. Then Side Table appears then she tells Steve she wants to sing in the show. Then Steve tells Periwinkle that was an amazing trick and then they can go on with the big music show. But Periwinkle still thinks it is a magic show. The gang told it's a music show and then Periwinkle doesn't want to sing at the show. Everyone wants the show right now but nobody is ready yet. Steve ask Periwinkle to do his tricks for everyone while the gang gets ready. Periwinkle does his tricks on the stage to entertain the audience. Then Slippery goes on and he slips again but the gang goes on the stage and convinces him to don't give up and just go on again. Then Pail and Shovel do their veterinarian act. Then Mailbox gets stuck by a toy and can't go on and says he is next. Steve gets him unstuck. Mailbox tells his jokes and then Blue, Side Table, and Tickety do their teaching song. Then Steve realizes that he and the kids haven't sang their song. Steve forgets the song and the kids help to remember it. Steve sings it alone. Then the gang sings the So Long song. The end credits start after the song was over. Cast *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *Magenta *Periwinkle *Bowl *Spatula *Woodpecker *Chalk Girl *Orange Kitten *Felt Friends *Baby Bear *Felix *Elephant *Notes *G-Clef *Purple Kangaroo Songs #At the Show #The Breakfast Song #The Clipboard Shuffle #Sidetable's Lament #Blue's Clues Theme Song #Silly Hat #Putting It All Together #Notes #Rhythm #Tempo #Dynamics #Sing (There It Is) #As Smart as You #Sing #The Magic Of Theater #I Can Be Anything That I Want To Be #So Long Song Language Audio *English Dolby Digital Stereo CC Special Features #Song Selection with 17 Songs from the 2000 Blue's Clues Movie Special called "Blue's Big Musical Movie" #Blue's Clues Book Read Along: Blue's Big Musical (based on the 2000 Blue's Clues Movie Special of the same name) #Blue's Clues Interactive Game: Music Notes #Blue's Clues Interactive Game: Musical Instruments #Blue's Clues Interactive Game: The Musical Show #Blue's Clues Wallpapers #Blue's Clues Coloring Pages #Behind the Scenes Featurettes #Nick Jr. Favorites #Preview Selection Trivia *This movie special for this 2015 re-released for the US released will be released by Paramount Home Entertainment. *This movie special for this 2015 re-released for the US released will be released by Paramount Pictures. *In this 2015 re-release for the US released, It will have the Copyright saying "2000, 2015". Front US DVD Cover *The Words saying "Blue's Clues" on the Logo *The Words saying "Blue's Big Musical Movie" *The Dark Black Music Notes *Steve, Blue, Magenta, and Periwinkle on Stage at the Musical Show Outside in the Backyard Back US DVD Cover *The Audience *Blue on Stage at the Musical Show Outside in the Backyard Summary at the Back US DVD Cover Everybody is getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and we need someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is, or is he going to give up?